


Homo for the Holidays

by amclove



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M, i just love them ok, it's horrible and i know that so let me suffer, s2ep7: homo for the holidays, s9ep14: the beefcake and the cake beef, that's a face i could love, this is literally so self-serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Will admitted that when Jack was standing in front of him all those years ago, vulnerable, he felt in that moment that Jack could be "the face he could love." I just tweaked it so that's what actually happened way back when. Completely for me and my own heart.





	Homo for the Holidays

     “…tired of keeping my Bette Midler albums in Led Zeppelin sleeves. But you took me to clubs, introduced me to people… Made me realize what I’d been missing by not being myself. And I’m thankful for that.”

     “I also taught you how to dance without pointing all the time.” Jack provides a somber-faced demonstration that Will can’t keep himself from grinning at.

     “ _And_ I’m thankful for that,” he concedes. He steps forward and crosses his arms, saying confidentially, “Now here’s my secret.” He turns his eyes up to Jack's in that completely earnest way that he rarely employs on anyone besides Grace, and Jack almost has to tear his face away to stop his organs from twisting. "I admire you, Jack.” It must show on his face. For a second, he’s sure he’s tripped over the terrace wall and fallen head-first onto the pavement below. “Because you are more yourself than anyone else I have ever known.”

     “Will, look—I appreciate what you’re trying to do but this is different. My mother—she will _fall apart_ ; she’s—”

     “Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, _Jackie_.” Will shifts on his feet, and he smiles just so. “Aren’t _you_ tired yet?”

     He is, Cher help him. He is so fucking tired. Jack nods and collapses into Will’s chest where he releases a sigh that he’d been holding for quite some time.

     “You’ll be fine, you know that?” Will murmurs against his shoulder. “We’ll be just fine.”

     _We_. Jack adored the permanence in that, even if Will hadn’t meant to suggest it.

     He inhales and holds Will’s scent there. His hands slip to Will’s waist and he makes himself say, “I think someone needs to get back to the gym.” It’s supposed to lighten the moment, as his quips are wont to do, but instead when he pulls away from Will’s chest his friend’s gaze is still set upon his face.

     “Don’t look at me like that,” Jack tells him.

     Will raises his eyebrows slightly. “How am I looking at you?”

     “You know exactly how you’re looking at me, and I don’t care for it in the least.” Jack steps back from Will’s embrace. “I can’t do this, Will, okay, not tonight, or ever.”

     “Do _what_?”

     “You _know_ ,” Jack retorts snappishly, much harsher than Will had been expecting. He actually pauses. “I… You know I told you way back when that I had feelings for you. That was on me for being a stupid kid with a crush. I got over it, and it’s pretty shitty of you to bring it up again.”

     “When did I do that?” Will asks in disbelief.

     “Just now! Staring at me like–like you—”

     “And what about it?” Will interjects. “Would it make a difference to you, then, Mr. I’m Over You?”

     Jack makes a face, rolling his eyes. “Real mature, Will, really mature.”

     “Same to you, always changing the subject and deflecting when you feel _uncomfy_. Adults have adult feelings, and adults deal with them!”

     “Not when this adult has no feelings to feel and deal with!” Jack’s face is red, and Will’s fists are clenched.

     “Jack, I didn’t mean to… You know it’s never my intention to make you... I didn’t mean to stare. Okay? Is that what you want to hear?”

     Jack sighs. _Are you tired yet?_ Yes, of course, of so many different things. The one thing he never grew tired of, however, was standing right in front of him. So why was he pushing him further away?

     “Not really,” he says. He stays quiet for a second, trying to think. “Will, I… didn’t mean to freak out. You know me.”

     “I know you.”

     Jack moves back forward toward Will and takes his hands. He grins a little. “ _You know me_.” His smile fades as he looks at their joined hands. “I get scared, and I act dumb. Maybe it’s taken you a little while to…”

     “Not that long.”

     “But I’ve always—”

     “I know.”

     “So can we—”

     “Of course.”

     Will kisses him, and it’s that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> God..why me. I don't own the show or any of the dialogue I used from 02x07.


End file.
